


Two SGA Drabbles

by BainAduial



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BainAduial/pseuds/BainAduial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love Happens When No One's Looking

It was late in Atlantis’ night, and as a result the infirmary was nearly empty of staff. It helped that there had been no missions for nearly a week, resulting in a surprising dearth of patients such as had happened only a few times in the three years since they’d first entered the Pegasus galaxy. Carson was taking advantage of the quiet to finish some of his personal research when a noise at the door to his office made him look up.

Radek stood there, holding a bloody cloth against his head. “Sorry to bother you, Carson,” the Czech scientist murmured, “but was slight accident with ancient device.”

“”What kind of accident, lad?” Carson asked, leaving his office and gesturing for Radek to hop up onto one of the exam tables. He quickly cleaned and bandaged the relatively minor cut above Radek’s eyebrow.

“Ah. Was drawer in device. We did not know this, and it shot out unexpectedly.”

Carson chuckled, and helped his sometime lover off of the bed, dropping a quick kiss on the side of the man’s head as he did so. It was the most affection they allowed themselves to show in public areas, both being private men when it came to their personal lives.

“Come on, love, let’s get ye to bed.”


	2. Still A Healer

The Atlantis sunset was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the sunsets over the rocky coastlands in Carson’s native Scotland. He knew Rodney understood the sentiment, coming from Canada with its wild mountains and coastlands, not that Rodney would ever admit he paid any attention to such things, as they didn’t relate to astrophysics. Carson had once tried to point out that you couldn’t get more astrophysical than the sun, but Rodney had ignored him.

“I still can’t believe that those spices from PX8-450 could cause mass hallucinations like that,” Rodney complained, looking out over the calm water. “I really thought you were dead. I even believed the bit about the exploding tumours!”

Carson shook his head, smiling at his friend, the light from the setting sun lighting his face. “It isn’t your fault, lad. We’re just lucky I was on the mainland fishing with Halling when you all ate them.”

“Yes, well.” Rodney floundered for a moment, before finding the words he needed. “You’re the closest thing to a best friend I ever had, you know. It wouldn’t be the same around here without you. Even now, we all thought you were dead, and instead of hating us for burying you you’re still trying to heal everyone.”

Carson smiled again, a secretive little smile that he was glad Rodney would never ask about, and closed his eyes, basking in the light and the salty ocean breeze.


End file.
